


Weirdest First Date, Ever

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Fluff Bingo Bonus Round [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Fluff Bingo, M/M, Werewolves Are Not Known
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Peter was more than interested in the young man at the club, especially when he finally figured out who exactly he was.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Fluff Bingo Bonus Round [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671199
Comments: 31
Kudos: 476
Collections: Just Write! Fluff Bingo, Minions' writings





	Weirdest First Date, Ever

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Post Series  
>  **Spoilers** : Everything  
>  **Notes** : Prompts come from the Just Write Discord Server's 2019 Fluff Bingo challenge. Bonus round for fluff needed during COVID-19 kerfuffle. For the prompt: First Date  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

Stiles wasn't sure that he likes his friends anymore. It was supposed to be a fun night out at the club. Since all of them were home for the first time since college had started for all of them. Stiles was in postgraduate as well as Lydia, so it was supposed to be the last hurrah before they went back to the respective cities for nearly a year.

Instead, Stiles was left alone in a club that he hated because he had been bailed on. For single's night. Stiles knew that it wasn't Scott's idea. He wasn't that smart to be able to lie to Stiles for a week during their Skype nights. It had to be one of the others who set it up and lied to Scott. He wouldn't put it past Allison at all. Or Lydia. He was going to get them back for this.

Stiles downed his drink and started to walk toward the door. There was no point at all in staying. He came to hang out with friends, not find a random hookup in a club in Beacon Hills when he was set to leave again in a week. There was no way that the relationship could survive that. It would be fucking stupid. Just like why Stiles wasn't dating in New York.

He wasn't going to be staying there, and he hadn't drunk enough yet to where he couldn't drive. He stopped when a man stepped in front of him.

"Going somewhere?" the man asked.

The way that he tipped his head and his eyes narrowed, Stiles knew precisely what he was. Beacon Hills was lousy with werewolves if one knew what to look for, and Stiles had learned that pretty quickly after Scott had come home from a family trip with his mom and her boyfriend, and he had been bitten by an Alpha. It had taken a year for the Hales to even notice that there was one in the area that wasn't theirs. That was how good Stiles had gotten at making sure that Scott didn't do something stupid.

The Hales might have found out about Scott, but even Scott hadn't let it be known that Stiles knew that they existed. Stiles had been on the edge of it all and happy about it. He got to live his life while the Hales taught Scott the things that he wasn't able to learn from Stiles.

"My friends bailed on me, so I'm going home."

"Alone?" The werewolf asked.

"Of course." Stiles tried to sidestep the man, but he put an arm out, and Stiles felt a bruise that would be there from the way he bounced off of the arm. He glared at him. "Don't make me make a scene."

"And would you, sweetheart?" the werewolf asked.

"Of course, I would. Why wouldn't' I? You are keeping me where I don't want to be. I'll yell fire and cause a stampede if I have to."

"Are you a ballsy little thing," the man said, and he stepped just a little bit closer to Stiles. Stiles could feel his breath on his neck.

"Well, I do have some big ones, but see, I know a few things you don't."

"Like?" the man asked. His eyes were sparkling in humor.

"One, the bouncers here at the club do make sure to watch me more than others."

"Get into trouble?"

"More like the Sheriff's department would shut them down in a heartbeat. And two, I don't go anywhere without two cans of mace."

"Two? Why two?"

"One is for normal humans, and the other is a mixture of my own. Got a little something added extra." Stiles leaned in closer. "Just for werewolves. Now, let me pass, or you are getting it in the eyes."

The man stepped back, and Stiles glared at him as he passed. The bouncer met him at the door with a glare in the man's direction.

"He's not gonna be an issue."

The bouncer nodded.

Stiles left the club to find that there was a deputy sitting in a car beside his Jeep. He wondered just what in the hell he had done to get this much chaos in his life.

"What can I do for you, Deputy Wilcox?" Stiles asked. It was one of the few werewolf deputies on the force. Stiles' father knew all about them, but he carefully kept it from Stiles, but Stiles knew. He had just let his father keep that information to himself.

"I'm to give you a breathalyzer before letting you drive."

"Ugh." Stiles submitted to it, though, and he blew into it. "How did you know I was going to be out here?"

"Well, your father saw Scott, Allison, Lydia, and Jackson on a double date. Knew what you were here to meet with them, well, he figured you would be leaving pissed off and not sure of how drunk you really were."

"And?"

"You have blown way below what's considered illegal. So you are free to go. Though your father does want me to tell you that he would like to not have to charge you for assault."

"Assault? I wouldn't be so blase on that."

Stiles climbed into the Jeep and backed out of the spot he was in. He wasn't shocked when he saw the Deputy pull to follow him. What he was shocked about was seeing the man from before leaning against a car. It was a Shelby Cobra 1000. The color of it was Alpha red. Stiles wondered what the man thought he was doing driving a car like that in that color. It drew a lot of attention to him. Stiles could see him smirking as he watched Stiles pull out.

* * *

"Cora," Peter said as the call connected. Her face popped up on the screen, and Peter smiled as he saw the wary look that she gave him.

"I don't like that tone." Cora's face changed as she took in where he was. "What are you doing in Beacon Hills?"

"I came home to deal with a few legal issues that your mother is having with the city council. That cunt that hates her is trying to screw up the new business venture."

"You hate being a lawyer," Cora said.

"Yet, I still have to act that for the Pack. That's not why I am calling. I met a young man that intrigues me."

"And?"

"I think he's around your age. Got a father in the Sheriff's department and is a mouthy shit."

"Oh, God. You are serious. What are you going to do? Cross country booty calls?"

"Having him once and then leaving isn't out of my normal." Peter knew that Cora was the least upset that Peter didn't tend to stick to one age range near his own. He went after anyone who intrigued him, and sometimes that meant those who were the age of his nieces and nephews. Though he had gone for a few guys older than him as well. After the disaster that was trying to date a woman in high school, he had sworn them off. He could appreciate the form, but the sex was just not something he was interested in.

"So describe him for me better than that."

"He knows about werewolves," Peter said.

Cora's mouth dropped, and Peter wasn't sure what that meant.

"Look, outside of those who were turned and went to Devenford Prep, there is no one around my age that knows about werewolves in Beacon Hills. Well, I mean McCall, but you know McCall."

"Yes, well, this lovely boy threatened me with wolfsbane laced mace, so he knows about us."

"Where did you see him?"

"A club. He was supposed to meet friends there, but they bailed on him. I only heard a single name when the deputy was talking to him because I got waylaid leaving the club. Jackson."

"What was he driving?" Cora asked, and her eyes said that she was pretty sure that she knew who he was.

"Beat-up old Jeep. It sounded good inside, but the outside was pretty bad. Blue in color."

"That's his mother's Jeep, and you need to talk to McCall because he said to mom years ago that he wasn't going to ever tell Stiles about werewolves, but it seems that he does. Though, I wouldn't put it past that little shit to have figured it out on his own and has just been trolling the whole damned family."

"Stiles, McCall's best friend?" Peter asked. He cared little about the Betas that had joined the pack in the years that he had been gone. He had heard about Stiles, though.

"Yes. And Uncle Peter, I wish you great luck in trying to seduce Stiles Stilinski into your bed." Cora hung up, and Peter just stared.

"Talia?" Peter called out.

"Yes?" The sound of feet on the stairs told him that Talia was coming to him.

Peter turned to look at his sister as she popped her head around the door a few seconds later. "What's the name of the Sheriff's son?"

"His real name? I can't pronounce that, and there is no way I can spell it, but he named himself Stiles. Why?"

"Well, two things, one McCall has been lying to you for years about people he has told about him being a werewolf and Stiles runs around with wolfsbane mace and he knew that I was a werewolf on sight and I'm certain he didn't know who I was."

"Shit, he really threatened you with mace? What were you doing?"

"Oh, I was hitting on him, and the mace was just brought up when I tried to get him to stay. I didn't lay a finger on him, just arm barred him to keep him in the club. I described who he was to Cora, and she knew who he was from the Jeep."

"Yeah, he has driven that thing to death. Cora rebuilt the engine before she left to open up that shop in New York with you. She never did give me a good reason why she did it. I'm just glad that she talked to the Sheriff first, or Stiles would have gotten her for theft as she didn't ask him for the keys to it. You know, come to think of it, Stiles has said a few things before that has always made me wonder, but Scott has never been all that revealing. He kept the secret well."

"Or Stiles knew before we did that McCall was a wolf," Peter said. He had always thought that McCall was too good at it all when he had met him for the first time. He never had a reason to doubt his sister, though. Even if she sometimes did stupid things. She was the reason why he had a good pack in New York. It was a Hale pack, members who wanted to stretch their wings, but they were happy with living under Peter's Alpha if it meant staying in the Hale Pack. Unlike most siblings, when Peter had come home an Alpha, stopping an enraged Alpha from killing a school bus full of kids, Talia had welcomed him with open arms. It worked for them as a pack, having two Alphas. Peter was able to live his life, and Talia hers, and when the whole pack was together, it was harmony.

"You know, I think that Scott said Stiles is going to college in New York. He doesn't talk about him all that much, not like he used to. I just assumed that they were no longer as close of friends now that they were not in high school together. Well, Peter, since you are here and Derek is not at the moment, it's your job to find out as much as you can about what Stiles knows and doesn't know about the Supernatural."

* * *

Stiles was in the store, trying to find where the baking stuff was now that the local grocery store had decided to change where everything was on him. He found the aisle and nearly screamed. It was that werewolf again. He was holding onto the exact item that Stiles wanted. Stiles wondered how long he could get away with fooling around and looking at other things in the store before the man would leave that area, and he didn't get the cops called on him.

"Hello, Stiles," the man said.

Stiles glared at him. The man hadn't used his name that night, so he had gone out and figured it out. Stiles was pretty sure everyone in town knew exactly who he was. He must have been wrong.

"Hello, Creeperwolf," Stiles said as he got closer to him. He reached out for the item that he wanted, but the wolf dropped it into Stiles' basket. Stiles reached into his pocket to grab the mace, but the man's hand shot out and gripped his wrist. He held it lightly, giving Stiles the illusion that he could break the hold, but Stiles knew that he wouldn't be able to.

"Shopping? Kind of light, isn't it?"

"Just picking up a few things that I need for the dessert I'm making tonight. Going to a friend's for dinner."

"Oh, and they are making you make dessert. Not very kind of them."

"No, I'm making the dessert because I want to."

"Hmm." The man pulled the basket over toward him a little with his free hand and looked inside. "That seems like it might just be sinful. Make me some as well?"

"Sure. I'll make a small pan of it just for you. You can pick it up tomorrow."

"And where will I go to pick it up?"

"Sheriff's station. I'm sure my dad can find a good cell for you for stalking his son."

"You do have a way with words, don't you, Stiles. Well, I'll let you get to your shopping. I need to pick up the meat order that my sister placed."

Stiles watched the man turn and leave. He grinned and really hoped that the man didn't turn around. It wouldn't do at all for him to see that grin. Stiles knew exactly who the man was now. Peter Hale. He really shouldn't have guessed anything other than a Hale. They all had stupidly sexy cars. He snagged a small container in the next aisle that had a good seal on it. He had plans. A lot of really fun plans.

Knowing that the man was Peter just made it all the more fun for him.

* * *

Peter hated pack meals, especially during summer, as it meant that more of the pack was home from college. He would gladly pick up everything that his sister wanted if that meant that he didn't have to cook or clean. He saved both of those jobs for those who wanted to do it. Peter loved to cook. He just loved to cook for a small group of people, or at least usually him and a date. He had dropped everything off before and then slipped away into the city to hide away. He worked a little on his laptop. The work he could do while not in New York and then he just goofed off.

He was seven minutes late to dinner, but Talia was used to that. He opened the door and slipped inside. There was a mess of cars in the driveway, nearly too many. It was going to be hell when anyone wanted to leave. Thankfully, his spot in the second garage was still open. Everyone was out back, but Peter wanted to grab a drink before he went out. THere would be good beer outside, but he wanted to get himself a little ahead of the game with scotch beforehand. And that meant the good stuff in his office. He had gone to school to be a lawyer before he found that he just hated it. He still did everything that Talia needed since it was pack money that paid for his schooling, and they did need a lawyer like crazy. So he had added in business law to make it a little fun before just going back to school on his own dime to learn about business running. He was more than happy to run the two businesses that his niece and nephew wanted.

The three of them were happy in New York. Peter had never thought that Derek would be happy again after the near-miss that had happened with Kate Argent. Thankfully, something that Derek had taught him had made him wary of her when she didn't want him telling anyone about her.

"Creeperwolf in the flesh," Stiles said from behind Peter.

Peter spun around, nearly dropping his scotch, and he took in the sight of Stiles draped over the chair that was Peter's favorite to recline and read in.

"Who let you in?"

"Well, I never said how many friends I was having dinner with. I made you a dessert that you get to keep all to yourself, Peter. Now I was supposed to wait for you to get here and escort you out. Something about you hiding in here instead of being a pack member. Though Talia didn't use those words." Stiles stood up, closing the book that he was reading. One of Peter's more used books on magic. Peter glared at him a little, but he put it back on the shelf right where he had gotten it before slipping out of the room. "Two minutes, and I'm giving the dessert to Derek!"

Peter downed the scotch and eyed it before filling up the glass again and following Stiles out to the backyard. Scott and Talia were talking while Stiles walked toward them.

Scott started to laugh, and Talia looked at him like he had grown another head.

"STILES!" Spencer yelled and nearly took down Stiles with how hard he hit him.

"Yes, Little Penny, glad you don't have the strength your family does, or I'd be flat as a pancake."

Talia pointed at Stiles, and he just broke out into laughter.

"I've known since the day after Scott came home after he had been bitten. I took extra Adderall and did an all-night research binge into what the fuck was up with him. It didn't take long. Then I started to realize about a year later that we were not alone in Beacon Hills and kind of pushed Scott towards you guys."

"How in the hell did you help him with his shifts and anchor?" Derek asked.

"He tied my hands behind my back, strapped a heart monitor to me and hit me with lacrosse balls." Scott's delivery was full of pain, even though it had been years since it happened.

Peter couldn't help the laughter that started to bubble out of him.

"Yeah, it helped that he didn't have a girlfriend or that anyone paid attention to us. Though, there is ar season we are here tonight, Scotty."

"Do I have to?" Scott asked.

"Yup. You gotta pay the piper on giving up the deets on who you have been boning."

Peter raised his eyebrows on that. He knew from Talia that Scott had met someone, but he had not asked to be able to tell her that they were werewolves.

"Stiles," Scott said with a whine to his tone. He sounded like a child.

"Dude, I just live with her, and before tonight the Hale pack hasn't known about me. Though I assume that Peter asked around about me and figured out who I was from that night at the club where you four left me. Do you want me to tell them, or are you going to werewolf up?"

Peter found himself mouthing the words that Stiles had just spoken.

"Ugh, fine." Scott turned to look at Talia, but his whole body just kind of froze up. He started to breathe weird.

"Not again." Stiles pulled something out of his pocket and walked over to where Scott was and held it up to his lips. It was an inhaler. "He gets panic attacks on occasion, and he thinks that his asthma is back. Dude, I promised you that I would find you a pack if they threw you out. Or an Alpha to kill to take their Spark. And I have more than enough wolfsbane on my person to keep these fuckers away from you."

"Oh, Lord," Talia said. She looked at Peter, and Peter was just staring at Stiles. "Scott, there is no one that you can be dating that would make us throw you out."

"Not even the Argent Matriarch?" Stiles asked.

There was utter silence. Peter wasn't sure who started to snicker first, but then there was a few more, and then everyone was laughing. Until they all realized that it wasn't Stiles joking.

"The fuck?" Derek asked.

"Well, I met her freshman year at Columbia. We started to hang out, then we moved in together the next year. Scott came to visit me that summer, and it went uphill from there. SHe's really nice and didn't hate him on sight for being a werewolf. Chris ain't that happy, but he ended up picking me up in a bar. We went back to our place that summer and he couldn't say a damned word when he came out to find her in the kitchen after she and Scott went at it hot and heavy I actually slammed my hand on the wall to shut them up when Chris and I had been trying to sleep between rounds. And so they have been together since then, and Scott wants to ask her to marry him. I was looking up things to find a funny story or something from the newspaper about them, and that's how I found Kate. I mean, the name of the kid wasn't given, but the family was, and well, it wasn't hard to figure out that it was Derek. So yeah. Allison's horrified. Not at dating a Hale pack member but just in general what her aunt did. She knew that her aunt had done something horrible, and that was why her dad didn't want anything to do with her. It's how Chris got control of the family hunters until Allison took over." Stiles closed his mouth, and it looked like he had realized how much he had said.

"Chris just moved back here to Beacon Hills," Talia said.

"Yeah. He moved back here for a booty call that turned into more. We just don't ever bring up the fact that made a really bad bit of judgment in the wake of his divorce from the frigid cunt he was married to."

"Why would someone care?" Peter asked.

"Well, it's not like I want to open with, Hey dad, have fun with your boyfriend. He's really good in the sack, I know from first-hand experience. They met, and I had never given him my last name. So then I came home one day to find him Skyping with Chris. Nearly more awkward than Chris and Allison's meeting after Chris came out of my room. So we are going to take that to the grave. I probably shouldn't have said a thing here, but I have a very large filter that catches nothing."

"He really does," Scott said, and he looked less like he was going to pass out.

"So explain this to me," Talia said.

"Which part?" Stiles asked.

"Miss Argent."

"I thought I explained that really well. I mean, I could go into stories about how much Scott loves her. The poems he's written about how her hair shines. His description of their first time and how good it was. I'm not into vaginas, but he made them at least sound fun. I'll still just take his word on that part."

"You said you met her first?" Talia asked.

"Yup. We literally ran into each other outside on the green at school. She spilled coffee down my clothes, and I was in a rush to get to class. She promised that she would get me a new shirt. I bitched that I would get raked over the coals because the Professor that I had for my next class would spend fifteen minutes griping about how he was gracious in letting jeans into his class and how he would not let students wear their pajamas or sporting clothes in there. So she offered up her shirt. It had a bitching looking woman dress in pink on it riding a rainbow unicorn while aiming a bow. So I wore it. It was a stretch, but at least it was not covered in coffee. We met up again after class, and I tried to give her the shirt back, but she said I could keep it. We just kept on making plans to meet up. I told her the second time that this wasn't going to go anywhere but friendship as I liked the look of a female form, but I didn't like touching boobs. She laughed her ass off when I put it like that, but she told me that she knew I was gay."

"Oh, dear God," Derek said.

Peter glared at him, but Derek wasn't even looking, so it didn't work.

"We kept on meeting up, and we helped each other study, so when it came time for housing the next year, Allison begged her dad for an apartment. He made her find a roommate, and she promised him that she would find one and just never followed up on that. Which was how I met Chris at a bar and brought him home, and he didn't know his own daughter's apartment or the name of her roommate. Cause I mean I know names can be weird but two Stiles' in the same city? Yeah, not that big of a chance of that."

"Do you think he shuts up if he's got a cock in his mouth?" one of the pack said.

"Not really," Stiles answered.

Peter turned to look at Lee, the man who had said it. Who obviously didn't realize that he had said it loud enough for the human to hear.

"Why don't we eat. Scott, next time that you can come home, bring her with you. It would be nice to catch up with Allison as I have not seen her since she was a young teenager. Before that, I will get in contact with her father, and we can talk. I knew that he had moved to the area as he did ask to move here. I hadn't realized that he had done it to shack up with the local Sheriff. Speaking of which." Talia looked at Stiles.

"Yes, I know that my father knows about werewolves. He's caught himself saying something one too many times that dip close to that line. No, he doesn't know that I know about them. I was kind of playing a long joke on nearly everyone about that."

"Yes, well. I really shouldn't have expected anything else from what your father has talked about before. You really are too smart for your own good. So in payback for nearly a decade of having Scott lie to all of us, you are going to be joining this pack. Consider it reparations."

"As long as you keep your wolfy teeth to yourself, Ma'am. Unless I'm dying or will be a vegetable, or would be stuck in a bed and needing help to shit and piss. You have my permission to save my life then."

"Don't you think that I should be part of this?" Peter asked.

"No," Stiles and Talia said at the same time.

"He would be in New York, which is where I rule the Hale pack from, Dear Sister. So try that one again."

"Oh, creepy uncle is an Alpha as well? That's great. You keep your teeth to yourself no matter what. I don't care if I'm seconds from bleeding out."

Peter could see the mischief in his eyes as he said it, or he would have done more than just growled at him. Peter sat as far from Stiles as he could, but when it was time for dessert, the little shit brought him out his dessert before he started to laugh his ass off. It wasn't until Peter opened up the lid that he realized why. There was a wolfsbane bloom sitting on the top of it and iced into the rest of it was another. Peter picked up the bloom and flicked it at the young man, who just laughed so hard that he nearly tripped. If it hadn't been for Gregory, he would have landed flat on his face. Which Peter would have been totally okay with.

* * *

Stiles dropped down onto the sofa and looked at Allison, who was laughing so hard that she was crying at Scott's retelling of the entire dinner. They had saved the story for when they got back to New York. Scott was moving in with them, transferring his last year of schooling to Columbia to be nearer to Allison as well as Stiles.

"I could just see the look on Peter's face. I remember him from when I was a teen. The last time that I was around the Hales. Dad was there to talk to them about the treaty and to finalize everything for it. It had taken a few years to get it down after what my Aunt had tried to do. I just can't believe that I never put you as living in Beacon Hills and the Hale pack. I mean, there are two other packs in the area, but the Hales are the biggest."

"Eh, I handled it the way that I do everything else, and it turned out just fine. It's not like they could really do anything. I meant that I would find him a new pack if they really didn't like it, or find him an asshole Alpha to kill so he could make his own pack."

Scott sat up on the couch and looked around the room before his head turned toward the door.

"Scotty?" Stiles asked.

"Peter's here."

"LIke in the city here? You knew that he lived here. He manages the garage that Cora has and the restaurant that Derek wanted to open."

"No, he means that I am here," Peter said through the front door.

"What the fuck is Creeperwolf doing here." Stiles got up off the couch and grabbed his wolfsbane mace from where he dropped it by the front door, and he unlocked the four deadbolt before holding the mace out and aiming it as he jerked the door open.

Peter looked shocked to see the mace being aimed at him.

"How in the fuck did you find this place?" Stiles asked.

"I know your scent, and you've walked these streets enough. It wasn't hard to find the rough area. I mean, you are at Columbia, and given Christopher's finances, he wouldn't stick his darling daughter somewhere that wasn't at least this expensive. Then once I found the building, I could hear you talking, and it wasn't hard to find the right apartment. Though really, I should have the address anyway was Scott's part-time Alpha."

"I was his Alpha first," Stiles said as he dropped his arm and stepped back to allow Peter inside. Allison was standing at the edge of the counter, looking a little wary at having a strange man in the place, even if she knew who he was.

"Alpha Hale," Allison said as she held out her hand.

"Matriarch Argent." Peter shook her hand, and even Stiles could see that he hadn't done the asshole thing and squeezed her hand too tightly. Which gave him a bump up in the estimation of that Stiles had formed of him. He was an asshole but not that big of one.

"What can we do for you?"

"I just wanted to track down where two of my Betas are living." Peter looked around the living room area and then back a the kitchen. "Your father sends his regards. I met with him just before returning back to here. He's more than happy with me checking in on you when I check in on Scott and Stiles."

"That's nice of you," Allison said.

"Allycat, what did you want for dinner?"

"Chinese. From the good place."

"Sure. I'll go and get it in a little while you two go and reconnect. I can see Scott's lust pheromones from here."

Stiles was actually surprised that it had taken them this long for Scott to stare at her like he was stripping her naked. He was going to have to get used to that because it wasn't like it was going to go away. Scott liked sex a lot after he had figured out that he liked it. Stiles didn't mind sex, but he didn't have a partner to have his own sexy times. He still wasn't that interested in finding someone to fill that spot since he was going to be going home in another year.

"And it's like I'm not even here," Peter said.

Stiles turned to look at him. "And you think that it matters to them? Here you can come with me, and we can eat there, and I'll bring food back for the nookie beasts."

"STILES!" Scott yelled, even though he was already shirtless. They hadn't taken long at all for them to get that party started. Scott disappeared in the room, and Stiles started for the front door. He needed a lot of food for this.

* * *

It was pouring the rain down. Peter looked out into the darkness that was filling the streets. His apartment was in a low traveled area if New York City had any of them. He rented his apartment as well as the two on the floor for Derek and Cora. It was just easier that way. Peter figured that it wouldn't be long before the two of them wanted to go home. They had their time away from Beacon Hills and were getting restless. Peter knew that life away from Beacon Hills wouldn't last. Still, Cora wouldn't be happy slotting into life with the rest of the pack back in Beacon Hills. Peter was already looking at a building that had been mostly made into lofts but had lost funding. He could get them worked up and ready for them to move in as soon as the kids were ready to go home. Peter had his time away from the pack just after college as well, so he understood, better than Talia.

There was also a place bought for Cora's garage, Beacon Hills needed a good one as the asshole who owned the biggest shop was someone that Peter hated. The restaurant for Derek was a little different, but it wouldn't be hard for him to buckle down and find a place. Derek didn't care outside of the parameters that Peter had from the first one, and those were sadly lacking.

Peter cocked his head to the side just as his door opened. He spun around, not even caring that he could feel his teeth growing and his body shifting to his Beta shift. The sound of a bag hitting the floor before what sounded like someone putting up a few things came to him. He walked over to look at his door to see Stiles standing there, putting up a lock picking set. He looked up at Peter and grinned at him.

"Hey!"

"What exactly are you doing here?"

"I've been sexiled, and since you are my Alpha, it's your job to take me in. They were fucking on the couch. Allison promised to never do that. I'm not going home until she replaces it. I mean, I don't even bring my guys home to fuck there."

"And you broke into my place, why?"

"Well, I haven't been able to lift your keys to get an impression to make a copy for myself yet. Your locks are pretty easy, though I guess you are mostly using yourself as a reason for no one to break in, and it's not like a Hunter wouldn't just break down the door anyway. So, Alpha My Alpha, what's for dinner?"

Peter just stared at him. He had never met a human that was like this before, and he wasn't sure that Stiles wasn't brain damaged. He had thought that since hearing about everything that Stiles had done in schooling and afterward from Cora. She was s fount of knowledge about him and one of the reasons why he hadn't been bullied in school. Even after she had left high school, no one touched him. Peter knew exactly why. Stiles had ADHD just like Spencer, and Spencer was Cora's favorite sibling. Their human little brother was the favorite of all of them. It also explained why Spencer loved Stiles.

Talia had been pissed when she had found out that Spencer knew that Stiles knew that werewolves existed and that he knew the Hale's were mostly of the supernaturally inclined.

"I'm eating sushi," Peter said. He had plans to head to the shop that was the best in the city in his eyes, and the waitress and waiters would leave him alone to eat and read in peace. He had the book picked out that he wanted.

"Oh, cool. I like sushi. Where are you getting it from?"

"I'm going to eat it there."

"Ah. Well, I guess I'll stay here and order in pizza. I'm sure that you've got a place that delivers here. I mean, it's New York. There isn't a place in the city that can't get delivery of some kind."

"And you'll go home and eat it?" Peter asked.

"Oh, hell no. They go for hours when Scott's worked up like that. I don't wanna hear that or smell it, and I can smell it even with my human nose. I tried burning incense bu tat just pisses off Scott, and I'd rather not deal with his sulky because I ruined his night of sex."

"Well, I am not leaving you here."

"I won't get up off of the couch, except to pee and get the pizza, I promise, Alpha."

Peter looked at him, and he could see the stress lines around Stiles' eyes. He could smell how much he didn't want to leave. He was gripping the strap of the bag so tightly that Peter could see how white his skin was getting from loss of blood. Peter could see him now that he was looking. He hadn't looked like this over the summer when they were all on vacation in Beacon Hills. He wondered what kind of workload Stiles had that made him so stressed. Having a place to be himself and study had to be something that he needed. It was something that Peter had offered to Cora and Derek when they had been in college. They knew they were allowed, but Peter realized that Stiles didn't have that kind of knowledge. He was new to a werewolf pack. That the Alpha's home was their home. He had a guest room that Stiles could claim as his own. It was the last one, but it would be better than him killing Scott. And Peter could see him doing it as well.

"Do you have any reading that you need to do for school?" Peter asked.

"Um, no. I have a paper that I need to go over for edits and the like. Why?"

"Bring it along. I like to read while I eat dinner. As long as you are quiet, I don't mind if you tag along with me."

"Sure." Stiles tugged his bag up and pulled a stack of what looked like paper that had to be at least half of a ream thick. He grabbed a pen next, and Peter stepped closer to look. The pen was purple, and the papers were triple spaced with a lot of margin space. It allowed for a lot of notes to be added. There were a few markings in purple on the top sheet, but it didn't go all the way down.

"I usually take about three hours to eat, savoring my food and getting it in stages, and I read a lot. The owners don't care because I spent more than most do that they can turn around at my table in three hours. I tip well and am low maintenance. So just remember that. The waitress will only stop at the table to refill drinks after she takes our order. After that, when we each finish a roll or a dish, she will put the next thing in on the order. So make sure that you pick everything you think you will want to eat for three hours."

"Sure." Stiles nodded his head, and he had a faraway look in his eyes.

Peter figured that it would take Stiles twenty minutes to break the no talking promise, but he could at least tell Talia that he tried.

Stiles buried his face into the papers as soon as he was inside of the car and buckled in. He didn't even say a single word about the car or the color of it. The color was a custom shade for his second Shelby Cobra. It was the same color that werewolf eyes were when they had killed an innocent. Peter had picked the colors all on his own and made sure that they matched.

Peter kept on waiting for Stiles to say a word the entire drive, but he didn't. Peter wondered if it was going to hold through food as well.

They were seated at Peter's normal table, and hot tea was brought out for Peter, and Stiles just asked for water. Peter made sure a second cup was brought out for tea, but he wasn't sure if Stiles would drink any of it at all. Stiles looked over the menu and picked out a few rolls and a few bits of sushi that were by the piece. He wrote them down on a sheet of paper that he ripped out of his stack and laid it beside his arm as he dug into the paper again, he was seven pages in.

Peter snagged the paper and used the pen from his pocket to write down the appetizers that he wanted at the top of the list, and then he added a column and wrote down what he wanted to match what Stiles was getting. He added a few other small things to Stiles' as well, and then he decided that they would get dessert at the end. Peter handed over the paper when the waitress came back. It was Anne, who was his favorite. She would swap out his pot of tea several times as needed with little fuss.

The book was interesting, but as Peter kept glancing up at Stiles, he deiced that watching him was more interesting at the moment. He was rarely still all the way. While he didn't bounce his leg or anything like a lot of people with too much energy did, he rubbed his fingers over the paper or the table. There was no noise from it all, which was good, but it was mesmerizing to watch. He tried to hold not the words on the page, but Peter found the way that Stiles mouthed things to himself before scratching out a long section and rewriting it a different way endearing. Their soups and salads were brought out first.

Stiles looked up and looked at the food before crinkling his nose in a little bit of shock.

"Um..." Stiles said as he looked at Peter.

"I always get these. Try the seaweed salad first. Then the soup and then the standard salad."

"Sure." Stiles eyed the seaweed salad, but he ate it, smiling as he settled on whether he liked it or not. He flipped a few pages to slide under the stack, so they stayed out of his way and swapped the pen to that hand as he ate. Peter found that surprising. It was rare that someone tired to keep t both hands up on handwriting well enough to be read at the level it did for that. Peter liked surprises like that. Stiles was ore graceful when he wants to pay attention to what he doing. He didn't miss his mouth at all, and his hand was steady as he sipped at the soup until he just picked up the bowl and finished it off.

When the first roll came out, Peter forced himself to read as watching Stiles use the chopsticks to hold the rolls to his mouth and eat them was more erotic than it had any right to be.

It was an hour before Stiles got up the first time. He excused himself to the restroom without a word, and Peter couldn't help but text Cora. He asked her if Stiles had ever been quiet for long periods before.

Cora's response was just when he was hyper-focused on any kind of research. Or he was crashing into sleep and trying to stay awake. That at least helped to explain it. That might not be research, but it was enough to engage his whole mind. Spencer could do that if he was engrossed in something enough. Sometimes to the point where he wasn't even sure of anything that was happening around him a tall. Which was how most pranks had gotten played on him.

The next roll was brought out while Stiles was in the bathroom, so Peter pulled his half to his side and left the other half for Stiles. So far, Stiles hadn't commented on the food that he technically hadn't ordered, but he ate it all the same. Peter had never seen someone so willing to eat food that he didn't know what it was. Unless he did. He might. Beacon Hills, for all it's other lacking, had a wonderful sushi shop. Peter actually missed it when he was in New York, and it was the first place that he ate at when he got home. Sometimes he stopped there before checking in with Talia.

The meal was nice, and Peter found that he wouldn't mind doing it with Stiles again.

Stiles was yawning into his hand as he scraped the bottom of the bowl of matcha ice cream. Peter raised his and for the check, and Anne held up a single finger and then two. Peter raised his pointer finger. She nodded. Stiles was mostly asleep in the car when they arrived back in the garage for the apartment building. Stiles stumbled a lot on the way into the elevator. So much that Peter was sure that he was going to end up on the floor at some point.

"Thanks," Stiles mumbled as he walked toward the couch and dropped onto it, barely getting his phone out of his pocket before rolling into the back of the couch and burying his face into it. He was kind of adorable like that.

Peter waited for him to be fully asleep before he tugged his shoes off of his feet and lifted him up to carry him into the guest bedroom. Stiles burrowed under the blankets when Peter tugged them over him. He walked to his bedroom so that Stiles didn't realize that he wanted to watch him sleep. He checked his phone before thinking that he needed to plug Stiles' in as well. He found that it took the same charger thankfully and found his spare charger and plug it into the outlet in the guest room. Stiles was still dead asleep, so Peter left him alone, not pulling the door shut. He wanted to be able to hear Stiles when he woke up in the morning.

It wasn't until he was mostly asleep that he was pretty sure that it that been a date. It might not have been a regular date, but it was the kind of thing that Peter liked to do. Just existing with someone. He hadn't been on a date in so long that the wasn't sure if Stiles would think that it was. Peter wouldn't mind if he did. He still felt an attraction to the younger man, and it had only gotten stronger, even if Peter kept it locked away since Stiles had been interested. That was before Peter was pack. Before Peter was part of his life in both New York and Beacon Hills.

There was a scent on Stiles that hadn't been there before, and Peter needed to figure out what it was.

* * *

Stiles wasn't sure where he was at first. He knew that he was in a bed so soft that he was pretty damned sure he was sleeping on something that cost more than his Jeep was worth. He also knew that he had slept without his pillow under his head for the first time in his life. He had been pissed off when he had left the apartment without it, but he hadn't wanted to cross the room and get a look at Allison or Scott naked. There were lines that he didn't want to cross, and seeing two people that he loved as siblings naked was one of them.

The smell of strong tea and bacon filled his nose as he took a deep breath. He had slept damned well and looked at the time. It was nearly noon, Stiles shot up in bed and grabbed his phone. It was Saturday. He didn't have anything that he needed to do, and that was good. He still had no clue where he was. He tried to remember, but the only thing that was in his mind was his paper. He remembered making a huge dent into the revisions on the paper. He laughed as he saw the room that he was in. The minimalist decorations that screamed money told him that he was in peter's guest room. He kind of remembered dropping onto the couch in Peter's living room. He hadn't wanted to be too forward, but he had been so damned mentally drained that getting to the bedroom would have been beyond him. He hadn't even known that Peter had a guest room. He had only seen the open planned living room and kitchen combo before they had left for dinner. It was the best sushi that Stiles had inNew York, and even the stuff that Peter had ordered for him had been great. He had eaten whatever Peter ordered and figured that if it was something that he didn't, Peter would hopefully trade what he had.

It had been a good meal, and Sties had found Peter's presence calming. He obviously trusted the man a lot to sleep in his house without his pillow. He couldn't even go to their grandparents as a kid without it. Stiles tried not to read into that. He knew that Peter was attracted to him. He wouldn't have hit on him if he wasn't. Yet, there was something between them that Stiles wasn't sure what it was. Peter was handsome, and yeah, from a looks point of view, Stiles was attracted to him. He loved trading barbs with the man, but he wasn't sure that it was something that he wanted to go into. Peter had more than time to bounce between New York and Beacon Hills, and Stiles was more than tenacious enough to make it work. But would Peter even want something like that.

Forcing himself up and out of bed, Stiles groaned as he stretched. He saw that there was a pile of clothes at the foot of the bed. Stiles was glad of it as the clothes he was in felt disgusting. He grabbed the clothes and walked into the bathroom attached to the bedroom. It was a single bathroom, which was odd for a guest room unless this apartment was a lot more than Stiles thought it was. He and Allison shared a Jack and Jill bathroom, and there was another off the kitchen that was used for guests. And their apartment was expensive as fuck even for New York. Stiles looked at himself in the mirror. The faint lines on his face from school the past month were gone just from a single night of good sleep. His skin eyes didn't look black and blue anymore. He would have to crash Peter's place more often if this was what happened when he stayed over.

Peter was in the kitchen, dishing up food onto ta plate that e settled at the table that had a cup fo what looked like tea as well a glass of orange juice sitting in front of it.

"You had better eat and drink all of that before you even think of getting up," Peter said with a glare in Stiles' direction.

"Yes, Alpha," Stiles said as he rushed to the table and dropped into the chair so hard it skidded a little on the floor. He dug into the food. Happy to have something to fill his stomach. He knew that he was eating enough, he had been putting on muscle form his workouts to help settle the itching on his skin as he wasn't going to classes like he used to. Yet, it seemed lately he was hungry all of the time. He was eating more but not gaining a pound. He was more hyper than normal as well, and he was on his normal dose of Adderal. If he took more, he was too drugged to do anything, so he had no clue what to do.

"Did you know that budding Emissary who is coming into their magical ability due to being around a compatible Alpha goes through changes," Peter said as he dropped down at the table across from Stiles.

"And?" Stiles looked up at him.

"I asked Talia what Deaton smelled like when she came across him, and his magic unlocked. She told me."

"But Deaton's dead. He was killed by Argent hunters who were trying to make your ack unstable. They haven't had an Emissary like that since he was killed."

"Yes. And yet you smell exactly the same. Have you been more jittery? More hungry?"

Stiles looked down at the food on the plate to see that he had eaten it all without noticing in the few minutes since he sat down. He drank the orange juice, and half of the tea was gone.

"Yes."

"Well, it looks like we are going to be digging out the magic books back in Beacon Hills and shipping them up here. You can learn a little on the weekends after you have finished up all of your schoolwork that you have. You will have to move in with me as well, being around your Alpha will be more calming to your magic."

"That's cool. I slept better here than I have slept anywhere but at home with Dad. So really not that big of a deal for me. So yeah."

"And your apartment?"

"The Sex dungeon?"

Peter laughed at the words that Stiles said, but he didn't do anything to make it seem like he was upset by them. Which Stiles was happy about.

"So I heard a thing from a few of the friends that Scott and I have made of other packs here in New York that sometimes the Emissary and the Alpha become mated pairs."

"It can happen if there is no other relationship beforehand. It's all about compatibility, not just between the magic between the pair but more than that. Why is that something you want or don't want?"

"I don't know. I mean, you are hot. I would climb you like a tree, but you...you've lasted this long without a mate."

"Because no one ha interested me. I liked the look of you, Stiles, from the first meeting. Then you sassed at me. Threatened me. ANd still wasn't scared of me after you found out I was an Alpha. You made me a dessert and handed it to me with a wolfsbane flower on top. It was listing through threats, according to my sister. She was shocked. I didn't take you up to my room and fuck you there."

"That's why Derek said Oh Dear God, at the meal."

"Yes. Very much so. I'm sure that your magic has been slowly un-spiraling inside of yourself since we met at the club. It's hard to tell as you didn't smell like this, and I didn't notice it until we got back last night. So I would say that it came out more last night since we were together. This means that it's going to happen quicker if we are together, but I fear what will happen if you aren't around me."

"I don't have to sleep with you, do I?" Stiles asked.

"Have to? No. Neither actual sleeping or sex. We can take that as slow as you want."

"Fuck that. I want to be fucked. I just wanted to make sure that we didn't need to do it for the sake of the bond. I wanted to climb you like a tree." Stiles wiped his mouth and drank the tea before he all but climbed over the table to get into Peter's lap.

Peter laughed and wrapped his arms around him.

Yeah, this might be a hell of a lot more than hat he thought he was going to get, but he wasn't going to turn it down.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
